


Kissing for Beginners

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Dating, First Kisses, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone, so, naturally, he asks Kageyama to help him find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated on Tuesdays.
> 
> EDIT: Okay so apparently the word processor I use sometimes puts hyphens in the middle of words. My apologies; I didn't notice until after I published the story.

Chapter 1

“I wonder what it's like to kiss someone.”

That one sentence would monumentally shift Kageyama's life forever.

It had been a wholly unremarkable day until that point. After continuing to play volleyball outside on the grass after practice ended, Kageyama and Hinata ended up lying down side by side, staring up at the stars as they came down from their adrenaline rushes. Kageyama held the volleyball against his chest.

“What?” Kageyama asked, frowning.

“I said, I wonder what it's like to kiss someone.”

“Why do you think I would know?”

Hinata snorted, the grass rustling as he turned on his stomach and loomed over Kageyama. “Oh don't pre-tend! You must've kissed loads of girls by now,” he said. “You've got the whole cool and mysterious thing going on. Like Kiyoko, only you're a boy and you're a lot angrier than she is. Girls love that kind of thing!”

“Well apparently they don't,” said Kageyama. Cool and mysterious thing? What the hell was that? “I've never been kissed before either. You should go ask the senpais.”

“No way! Imagine Tanaka and Noya trying to give me advice or something. All they’d do is gush about how cute Kiyoko is.” Hinata’s face contorted as he shook his head wildly. Kageyama's lips twitched. “And Daichi and Suga would act like concerned parents and ask all sorts of embarrassing questions. Nuh-uh, no way.”

“True,” replied Kageyama. “And Tsukishima would just act like a dick, even though there's no way a girl would wanna get close to him, so he'd have nothing to brag about.”

“And Yamaguchi would just go along with whatever Tsukishima says or does.”

They laughed. Hinata pillowed his head on his arms.

“So you've never been kissed either,” said Hinata.

“'fraid not,” replied Kageyama. “Don't care much either way; girls and relationships are boring. Volley-ball is way more fun.”

“Yeah, but you can’t kiss or … _do stuff_ … with a volleyball,” said Hinata, his cheeks taking on a slight pink tinge. He wriggled a bit, like he was embarrassed. “I mean, I'd choose volleyball any day,” he adds quickly, “but still. In my class, three people are in relationships! Three! And it's all they ever talk about. Some-times I can't help thinking that I'm missing out on something.”

“Well, you're not,” said Kageyama gruffly.

“But you've never done anything either, so how would you know?”

“Because … because – because I just do!” Kageyama sighed in frustration. “Why don't you go and ask someone if you can kiss them?”

“I don't think of any of them like that.”

“Then why are you coming to me with this?”

“Because, to me, you're different from the rest of them,” said Hinata earnestly. “I think some people might do it because they think they have to, or maybe they just think it'll be fun and they'll get a free kiss out of it all or something. You've got no problems telling me how you really feel. If you don't wanna, then you don't wanna, and I don't have to agonise over it.”

“Don't wanna … Hey wait a minute, are you asking me if you can kiss me?”

Hinata went bright red, his hands curling into fists. “I guess, maybe, yeah.”

“But … why?”

“I just told you, dummy! Now, do you want to or not?”

Kageyama could think of a thousand things he wanted to do more than kiss Hinata, but when he opened his mouth to tell him that, what came out was, “Sure.”

Hinata paused, taking half a step back in surprise. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Kageyama’s gritted his teeth, a white-hot flash of embarrassment erupting in his gut.

“What?” he growled. “You’re the one who wanted to do this in the first place! Changed your mind already? I’ll _kill you_ , Hinata!”

“W-what? No! I just – I didn’t think I’d actually get this far, that’s all.” Hinata’s shoulders dropped as he sucked in a deep, calming breath. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

Neither of them moved. They were waiting for the other to take charge. It wasn’t the act itself that was giving them pause, it was the ‘how’. How did someone initiate a kiss? Should they step forward or lean forward? What did they do with their hands? The intent to kiss was there, but the understanding was not.

“Um,” said Hinata, cracking a nervous grin. “So, uh …”

Kageyama clenched his hands into fists, his heart thumping rapidly. He was both scared and eager at the same time, a confusing wash of emotions that left him feeling like he’d vomit at any second – not the best thing to do when you were about to kiss someone.

“I actually don’t know how to do this,” Hinata admitted sheepishly. He fished his phone out of his pocket, tapping the Internet button. “I’m gonna look it up!”

“Dumbass! Why didn’t you do that in the first place?”

“I didn’t think about it then!”

“Obviously!”

“Just – just shut up for a sec, will ya?” Tongue poking out from between his teeth, Hinata Googled ‘kiss-ing for beginners’. “Okay, I found something! Okay it says here to keep eye contact when you go in for a kiss – wait a second!” He floundered as Kageyama leaned closer. His cheeks were now bright pink “I need to keep reading. And then – alright, no tongue. That’s a given.”

He and Kageyama shared twin looks of disgust. No way were they sticking their tongues in each other’s mouths; that sounded so gross, not to mention very unhygienic.

Hinata kept reading quietly, leaving Kageyama on edge. Suddenly, he turned the screen of his phone off and pocketed it again. “I think I’ve got the idea,” he mumbled. He held out his hands. “Lace your fingers with mine – don’t give me that look, that’s just what it said to do!”

Kageyama relaxed his face somewhat, a faint trace of a glare still visible. His hands trembled as he laced his fingers with Hinata’s, praying that they weren’t disgustingly sweaty.

“Okay, now we lean in …” Hinata stood on the tips of his toes to try and get a little closer to Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama’s lips twitched at the sight. “Shut up. It’s not my fault.”

“You’re just too small.”

“You’re just too tall!”

It was an argument they’d been having off and on ever since they joined Karasuno, but in that moment it seemed immensely stupid in their current condition. Fingers laced and bodies positioned for a kiss, this was no moment to argue about their respective heights. They looked at each other, then dissolved into giggles, turning their heads away and releasing each other’s hands.

“Okay, okay,” said Hinata, gasping, “we have to do it for real now. No laughing!”

Kageyama bit his lip, amusement dancing in his eyes. “No promises.”

“Kageyama!” Hinata smacked his arm. “I mean it!”

“Alright, fine, I won’t laugh. Jeez!” Kageyama licked his lips, tilting his head to the side. “Can we just get this over and done with already? It’s way more complicated than it needs to be.”

Hinata held his hands out expectantly and Kageyama threaded their fingers together. Kageyama’s nerves calmed a bit when he realised that Hinata’s palms were sweaty from nerves. He wasn’t the only one terrified about doing this.

“Lean down,” Hinata mumbled.

He pushed himself up onto the tips of his toes, waiting for Kageyama to close the remaining distance be-tween them. As Kageyama slowly leaned down, Hinata’s eyes slid shut of their own accord. This close, Kageyama should see the light dusting of freckles that adorned Hinata’s cheekbones. In the seconds before their lips met, Kageyama allowed his own eyes to slide shut as well.

Hinata’s lips were surprisingly soft and pillowy against Kageyama’s own. He found he rather enjoyed the feeling. Their noses bumped awkwardly, and as they tried to get closer to each other they ended up pressing their mouths together a bit too hard.

“It’s odd,” said Hinata quietly, once they pulled back. He licked his lips, his brows furrowed as he considered something.

Kageyama’s hackles started to rise. “What is?”

Recognising the near-hostile tone, Hinata said quickly, “Not the kiss. I liked the kiss. It’s just that … whenever people talked about their first kiss, they said they felt like they had fireworks in their stomachs.”

“Well that sounds stupid – and dangerous. Why would kissing someone feel like fireworks?”

Hinata shrugged. “I dunno; that’s just what they told me.” He touched his lips gently. “I mean, I feel kinda … euphoric. My lips are tingling, I feel a bit giddy, but no fireworks.”

“We don’t need fireworks; we’re flashy enough as it is.”

Hinata grinned, his cheeks slightly red. “I guess we are. Wanna try again?”

Kageyama swept a stray lock of hair out of Hinata’s face with his finger. The action was so gentle, so thoughtful, that Hinata’s breath caught in his throat. Where had Kageyama gone and who was this nice stranger who replaced him? Was this really Hinata’s Kageyama?

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Hinata,” Kageyama mumbled, and sealed their lips together once more.

 _No_ , Hinata thought blissfully. _This is definitely_ my _Kageyama._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway. I apologise this chapter took so long. I went into a writing slump as my anxiety peaked and school got demanding. The next chapter won't take half as long to appear because it'll be the last one.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented/left kudos on the last chapter. Even though I was in a slump, I really appreciated the support and felt confident that people liked this story enough to come back if I updated again. Just hearing the words "I loved this, please write more!" makes me so happy. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Chapter 2

_What am I to Kageyama?_ Hinata found himself wondering, a week after the kiss. He was on the back line of the volleyball court, staring at the back of Kageyama’s head. He really should’ve been focusing on the in-team practice match, but … He just really needed an answer.

Neither of them had spoken about the kiss since it happened, and things had continued on as usual for the most part. Hinata wasn’t sure if he liked that or not.

“Hinata, watch out!” Daichi cried from across the court. His warning came too late.

The ball slammed into Hinata’s face, knocking him off his feet. Where had that come from? He hadn’t seen it coming.

“Doesn’t he ever get tired of doing that?” asked Tsukishima exasperatedly, as several teammates raced to Hinata’s side. “He doesn’t have much brain cells left.”

“Be quiet, Tsukishima,” said Suga sternly.

“I’m fine!” squeaked Hinata, sitting up. “Sorry, I just spaced out for a second …”

He flinched, catching Kageyama’s stern gaze over Daichi’s shoulder. Unlike the first time Hinata spaced out in a practice match, Kageyama didn’t berate him. He merely shook his head as if disappointed in Hinata – and Hinata couldn’t tell which one was worse; Kageyama telling him off, or Kageyama keeping silent and being _disappointed_ in him—and turned away.

“Are you alright?” Kageyama asked at the end of practice, sipping from his water bottle as he wiped down the sweat from his face and neck with a white handtowel.

“Fine,” said Hinata. “Not like I haven’t done that a few thousand times before.”

His attempt at humour fell flat.

“Why’d you get distracted, though? You weren’t getting jealous about someone’s height again, were you?” Kageyama’s gaze seemed to burn into Hinata’s very soul. “You’re not getting upset again about your role as decoy, are you?”

“No, of course not!”

Kageyama’s shoulders dropped as the tension drained out of him. “Then what was it?”

“It’s just—promise me you won’t laugh, okay?”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “Why would I laugh?”

“Yeah you’re right; you’re you. I highly doubt you know how to laugh.” Hinata dodged Kageyama’s hand as it shot out to swat him. “Okay sorry, sorry—just listen.”

Kageyama waited, but Hinata couldn’t get any words out. Suddenly, he was too scared. What if Kageyama made fun of him or laughed? Or got that scary look on his face that made Hinata want to run across the globe to escape his wrath?

“I can’t listen if you don’t say anything,” said Kageyama impatiently.

“Don’t rush me!”

“I’m not rushing you! Just—just hurry up!”

“That’s rushing!”

“ _Hinata_!” Kageyama shouted and Hinata flinched back, miserable. “I won’t laugh or make fun of you, alright? So would you please just tell me whatever it is you want to tell me before I die of boredom or old age?”

“Okay. S-sorry.” Hinata took a deep breath that didn’t do anything to calm his nerves. He felt as if he was staring into an abyss, just seconds away from throwing himself from the edge of a cliff into the darkness. “It’s just—I want to know what I am to you.”

Kageyama blinked, tilting his head. “What d’you mean?”

Why did Kageyama have to make everything difficult by being so damn dense? “I want to know what I am to you! After—after last week, remember? Well, I just don’t know how to act anymore.”

“You mean the kiss last week?” asked Kageyama, and waited for Hinata’s nod of confirmation before continuing. “That’s what’s got you so worked up?”

“Don’t make it out to be meaningless,” said Hinata. “It was both our first kisses.”

“I know, but … why are you so upset?”

Hinata couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are you actually kidding me right now?”

“No—Hinata wait.” Kageyama’s hand shot out and grabbed Hinata by the arm just as Hinata turned away. “Sorry, it’s just. Yes, we had our first kiss together, but I still don’t see why we should be thinking about what we are to each other.”

“In other words, you don’t think it was important.”

“That. Isn’t. What. I’m. Saying. Of course it was important. But why does anything need to change? We’re still Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou, volleyball partners, aren’t we? And do you have any kind of romantic feelings for me after that?”

“N-no.”

“Okay then. Hinata, you’re my friend. I’ll go out on a limb here and call you my _best _friend. Neither of us have any romantic attraction to each other, so there’s no need to worry. The kiss changed nothing between us. We feel the exact same way we did before we kissed. There is _nothing to worry about_.”__

“But what if I said I wanted to kiss you again?” asked Hinata, biting his lower lip. His heart pounded a million miles an hour, as if trying to escape.

Kageyama blinked several times in rapid succession. He glanced away, frowning, like he was asking the sky for the right response to give. Then he said, “I wouldn’t mind that. But if we do kiss a second time, promise me you won’t freak out again about what you mean to me, or what I mean to you, or whatever. That stuff isn’t important because we already know.”

Hinata smiled. “Got it.” He glanced up at the rapidly darkening sky and his heart leaped in horror. “Oh crap, I gotta get home! My mother got pissed at me the other day for coming back really late after volleyball without warning her.”

What awful luck—what awful timing! Why had he remembered at that exact moment, right after he’d basically confessed he wanted to kiss Kageyama again? Now it was going to look like he was running away, of all things! Throwing some pitiful excuse at Kageyama just so that he could run away—which wasn’t the case, but still!

“Got it,” said Kageyama, nodding his head once, sharply. “I’ll walk you to the gates, then.”

They ended up running instead, caught up in a competition that escalated somewhere between the gates and where they’d originally been standing. By the time Hinata and Kageyama got to the gate, the bike clicking every few seconds as Hinata pushed it, Hinata was red-faced and panting, but grinning so broadly his cheeks hurt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” said Hinata. He was struck by the urge to grab Kageyama and drag him along, all the way back to Hinata’s house. Had the kiss really changed nothing? Inexplicably, Hinata felt different. When he looked at Kageyama, it almost felt like he was seeing him for the first time. Noticing little things about him that he hadn’t cared to pay attention to before. What was this?

“Yeah,” said Kageyama. He stared at his shoes as if he’d found something interesting on them, a detail he’d overlooked. Then, peeking up at Hinata through his fringe, he seemed to steel himself—then, he leaned across the distance between them, and pecked Hinata on the cheek. Pulling back, his cheeks were bright red. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He didn’t give Hinata a chance to react; pressing the back of his hand over his mouth, eyes as wide as saucers, he span on his heels and marched away without a backward glance.

Struck dumb, Hinata didn’t move—couldn’t move, as if he’d forgotten how. The spot where Kageyama’s lips touched his skin seemed to tingle and burn at the same time. He watched Kageyama’s retreating back, short of breath and stunned, until Kageyama rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. Hinata’s phone chimed with a text seconds later, snapping him from his stupor.

  
_From: Kageyama – 6:07PM_   
_Go home before your mother yells at you again. Dumbass._

Hinata broke out into a huge, elated smile. He didn’t know what they were to each other, and surprisingly that didn’t matter to him at all anymore, when only minutes ago it had terrified him. They were Hinata and Kageyama, partners in volleyball and best friends—best friends who kissed each other, but those were minor details.

As he swung his leg over his bike and kicked off, he couldn’t help but think that this was the happiest he’d ever been—every moment he’d ever felt happy seemed to pale in comparison to this very moment.

When he got home, he texted Kageyama back.

  
_To: Kageyama –_   
_6.46PM I’m home safe, you turd. Mother didn’t yell at me_

_._

  
_From: Kageyama—6:49PM_   
_Good._

_._

  
_From: Kageyama—6:50PM_   
_I’d like to try kissing you again tomorrow._

_._

  
_To: Kageyama—7:55PM_   
_I’d like that._   


Hinata barely got a wink of sleep that night, and it was all Kageyama’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I don't speak idiot, which makes it infinitely more difficult to keep up with Hinata and Kageyama's "logic". Honestly, they're dumb. They're just plain dumb. I almost got lost trying to write out a particular scene in this chapter, because Hinata and Kageyama _don't know what they want, but they do, but they also don't, but then they do and don't again_ and it's just like _guys please stop_. Fucking idiots.
> 
> In the next chapter: two giant dorks realise their feelings for each other and hopefully do it in a less of a roundabout manner, because the author may just scream.


End file.
